Sophisticated computers, terminals, televisions, and other devices that utilize display screens are developing at a rapid rate. In such competitive markets with many brands and providers, there is an ever-present demand for improved and/or distinguished appearances, functionalities, and aesthetics in the newest computers and other similar devices. One area that continually receives great attention for improved and distinguished appearances in such devices involves visual outputs, which can include display screens, lights and other variable visual indicators. As consumer products grow more complex with greater capabilities, and with so many providers and competing products to choose from, however, it becomes increasingly difficult to provide products having display screens that are distinguished and eye-catching, yet uncluttered and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, significant strides have been made in recent years with respect to display screens for laptop computers. Newer technologies have resulted in laptop computer makers being able to mass produce display screens that are clearer, thinner and larger in area, while producing less heat than in earlier models. In addition, the materials used to house and support laptop display screens, typically in one half of a clamshell type arrangement, have become stronger and arranged better in recent years. This enables the ability to use less plastic or other material to support and “frame” the display screen, which can then result in more area dedicated to the display screen itself and a more aesthetic display appearance.
Another more particular example of a distinguished and aesthetically pleasing large display screen presentation can be found with respect to the iMac®. personal computer made by Apple, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. In this display presentation, a large display screen is secured within an outer housing having a back, bottom, relatively thin sides and top, and a large opening in the front that comprises over 75% of the frontal area. A display cover glass is positioned into and held in place in a set back recess in the frontal opening area of the outer housing specifically designed to secure the cover glass, such that the display screen is visible therethrough. An inked mask around the display cover glass edge, rounded housing corners and a metallic finish augment the overall appearance. The end result is an aesthetically pleasing look dominated by a relatively large display screen that is visible to the user through a display cover glass and positioned within an outer housing that does not require substantially more height or width than the display screen itself.
While many designs and techniques used to present a display screen have generally worked well in the past, there is always a desire to provide further designs and techniques for presenting display screens that are aesthetically pleasing and distinguishable over the presentations of other providers and brands. In addition, such aesthetically pleasing yet distinguishable approaches can lead to a need for new structures and interfaces to enable the new presented displays to be integrated with their respective devices in a non-obtrusive manner.